1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an injection mold, and more particularly to an injection mold capable of ejecting a product out effectively.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a conventional injection mold for molding a product which has a substantially L-shaped hook portion at one end thereof includes a stationary mold, a movable mold and an inverted-L shaped ejector pin movably disposed in the movable mold. When the injection mold is closed, a shaping cavity for molding the product is formed among the stationary mold, the movable mold and the inverted-L shaped ejector pin. When the injection mold is opened, the inverted-L shaped ejector pin is driven to vertically move upward to eject the product out of the movable mold. Then the product is further parted from the inverted-L shaped ejector pin by other auxiliary jigs. However, because the inverted-L shaped ejector pin ejects the product by means of moving vertically, a displacement that the inverted-L shaped ejector pin moves in a vertical direction is greater to facilitate the product to be parted from the inverted-L shaped ejector pin by the auxiliary jigs. So a larger space is occupied by the injection mold. Furthermore, the auxiliary jigs are needed to part the product from the inverted-L shaped ejector pin that increases the cost of manufacturing the product. As a result, production efficiency of the product is lowered.